True love takes time
by sweetandsnowy
Summary: Hiccup and Jack have one night of passion as strangers, complications arise as Hiccup turns out pregnant. Can two strangers so different fall in love because of one beautiful thing they made together. Modern AU,slash,mpreg,sexual content. Written for Hijack revolution .
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright:I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians**.

**Pairing:Jack/Hiccup for now.**

**Warnings:Slash,lemon,mpreg.**

**Authors Note:Hey Readers although I have done other stories this is my first time doing a lemon and an mpreg,so bear with me .This will be a JackxHiccup  
**

**fic,I don't know what pairings I'm gonna add,but one confirmed pairing is StoickxValka.  
**

* * *

Hiccup let out a grunt as Jack rammed Hiccup into the door,Jack sucked on Hiccup's neck as he fumbled with their belts. Hiccup started grinding impatiently on Jack's crotch,

"A bit eager aren't you,we haven't even made it to the bed"Jack whispered into Hiccups ear amusedly, nipping at the lobe of Hiccup's ear successfully making Hiccup

blush and shudder. Jack carried Hiccup bridal style towards the bed,throwing him on the soft mattress before lodging himself between Hiccup's freckled legs,grinding his

bare crotch against Hiccup's ass. Hiccup snapped out of his aroused state "Wait I need preparation"Hiccup said urgently,"Jack chuckled,fishing out some lube from his nightstand

he coated his fingers in lube slowly entering one finger,Hiccup tensed but quickly relaxed "Can I add a second finger"Jack asked huskily. Hiccup gave an urgent

nod,at his conformation Jack added a second finger and started going in and out.

"I'm gonna start scissoring you,okay"Jack asked,Hiccup nodded,Jack started scissoring Hiccup's particularly tight ring.

"I'm ready"Hiccup told Jack,"Oh no,you're gonna need at least three fingers"winked Jack,Hiccup's face went red.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are"asked Jack stroking Hiccup's face,Hiccup's face went even redder if possible.

After a particularly long fingering session,Jack finally asked Hiccup a faint "You ready",which Hiccup replied with a tired nod.

And thus their night of passion began.

* * *

Hiccup surveyed his surroundings,all that registered in his mind was that he was in someone's bedroom,his eyes widened.

He fished around in the room looking for his clothes successfully finding them and throwing them on,he made his way to the door.

"Leaving so soon"A amused voice came,Hiccup turned around,there in all his glory was Jack Frost stark naked smirking.

Hiccup shrieked and covered his eyes,"Put on some clothes"he yelled,"That's not what you said last night"smirked Jack.

Hiccup glared and turned to leave,"Before you leave at least take my phone number"said Jack handing him a slip of paper.

"Why should I take it"asked Hiccup raising a single eyebrow,"In case you turn out pregnant"joked Jack **(oh the irony** **XD**).

Hiccup rolled his eyes but took the number nonetheless.

"Bye freckles"said Jack stealing a kiss,Hiccup went red,and in a daze left the rather spacious apartment.

As Hiccup walked out of the apartment he came to the realization that he was in the rich part of town,'Wow hes loaded' thought Hiccup surveying the building.

Hiccup saw a cab coming,he quickly signaled for it,and gave the driver directions to his home.

* * *

Hiccup vomited for the third time that morning,he furrowed his eyebrows "what did I eat"he questioned aloud,all he had eaten last night had been mashed potatoes.

That had not been the only thing Hiccup had been feeling he had headaches,mood swings,and cravings.

'What if I'm preg- no lets be reasonable 'Hiccup thought. He had scheduled a doctors appointment for today,he threw on his coat and headed for the door.

His local hospital thankfully was a short walk,"I have an appointment with Dr. Fern"Hiccup politely told the receptionist handing her his health card.

The nurse typed into the computer for a while "Right down the hall"She said gesturing to the hall,Hiccup gave a polite nod in thanks.

"Hello can you please step on the scale" asked Dr. Fern,Hiccup obliged,she did a few other things before asking him to lie down on his back.

She rubbed a mysterious blue gel on his stomach,before looking at her computer screen "The tests are finished"she said kindly.

"Well you are 5'4,96 pounds and pregnant"she said abruptly,Hiccup's jaw fell to the ground "I-I'm what,h-how is this even possible"asked Hiccup on the verge of breaking down.

"Shhh sweetie don't stress yourself it's not good for the baby,and to answer your question male pregnancy is quite common these days"she soothed.

She fished around in her bookshelf before handing him a book called 'Motherhood and Pregnancy and What to Expect'.

He took the book in a daze,numbly walking out of the doctor's office and heading home.

* * *

'What will I tell Dad,I got knocked up by somebody I don't even know the name of' Hiccup thought as he sobbed into his pillow.

'and the worst part is I have no way of contacting him' Hiccup thought bitterly 'What will I even tell Him' Hiccup continuously thought.

Hiccup sniffed and looked across the room,he spotted a faint white slip of scrambled across the room and clumsily picked up the phone number.

He hesitatingly punched the number into his phone,it ringed for a while and he contemplated on hanging up but he chose against it.

Finally the phone was picked up "_Hello"_ a voice Hiccup could never forgot rang in his ears,"Err hi,do you by any chance remember me"asked Hiccup hopefully.

"_Freckles_" Jack yelled on the phone excitedly,"Ya that's me"giggled Hiccup.

"I have something to tell you"said Hiccup his voice turning serious

* * *

**Haha cliffy I hoped you liked this chapter of my fic,I hope I planned everything right because if I didn't I'd probably cry**

**Anyway if you want me to continue this story or just end it here please tell me,because I'm not so sure about this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright:I do not own How to Train Your Dragon,or Rise of the Guardians**.

**Warnings:slash mpreg,mild language.**

**Authors note:I kind of have an idea for this chapter so I hope everything fits in perfectly without much of a fuss. This chapter will mostly be about**

**Hiccup telling his father Jack. Just to clarify they all finished college,here are the ages.**

**Hiccup:23**

**Jack:24**

**Merida:24**

**Rapunzel:23**

**Astrid,Fishlegs,Snotlout,Ruff and Tuff:24**

**Aster,Toothiana,Sandy:25**

**Baby Tooth:17**

**Pitch:26**

**Dagur:26**

**North:51**

**Stoick:49**

**This story is mainly based off Stay the night :by Zedd ft Hayley Williams**

* * *

"Of course Hiccup,you can tell me anything"Jack said eagerly . "_Well in that case,c-can we talk at the local coffee shop like right now"_ Hiccup stuttered.

"Okay see you then"Jack agreed grinning ear from ear. he changed out of his pyjamas and threw himself on the couch.

He heard rustling,"Jack where ye goin'"Asked Merida. "On a date"grinned Jack.

Just don' be la'e"Merida's call fell on deaf ears,because Jack was up and running out the door.

Jack decided not to take his car opting to run to said coffee shop.

By the time he was there Hiccup had already sat down,"Jack.."Hiccup said trailing off deciding to not sugar coat it.

"Remember two weeks ago"He asked hesitatingly,Jack nodded eagerly. Hiccup thrust his number into Jack's hand which made him smirk.

Then Hiccup hesitatingly gave Him a odd picture before rushing out of the coffee shop.

"What the hell"Jack whispered to himself.

* * *

after Jack came home he opted to ask Merida about the curious picture.

"Merida what do you think this is"Jack asked scratching his head. Merida's eyes widened "Jack did ye sleep wit' him"Merida asked.

Jacks eyes widened in surprise "Ya how did you know"He asked curiously.

"Because this is an ultrasound"Merida whispered,Jack shot her a confused look. "He's preggers"Merida translated.

Jack's eyes slowly widened his jaw falling in suite before sinking to the ground shoving his head into his hands.

"No,No,No"Jack chanted "This can't be happening"He moaned slapping his head

"Or I could ju-"Merida cut him off with a slap "It's yer' child"Merida growled.

Jack shook his head "Your right"He said determinedly "So what now"He asked ruffling his hair a little.

"Well ye' can star' by callin' him"Merida said without thinking.

"Okay I'll do that right now"Said Jack walking into his room.

Jack sat down on the edge of his bed nervously punching in Hiccup's number.

He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor waiting for Hiccup to pick up the damn phone.

_"H-Hello" _Hiccup answered,Jack would've smirked from the adorableness in his voice if not for the circumstances.

"Err ya Hiccup,so are you pregnant"Jack said but immediately regretted and wanted to kick himself.

_"Umm ya I am"_ Hiccup answered his voice cracking a bit,"Hiccup"Jack whispered.

"Yes" Hiccup whispered a tear falling down his cheek unknown to Jack.

"I wanna be in m-_our _child's life"Jack promised to Hiccup determinedly drawing his eyebrows together.

_"Really"_ Hiccup whispered choking up,_"Y-You want him"_ Hiccup asked confusion laced in his voice.

"Of course I do,what d-did you think I would y'know"Jack asked furrowing his eyebrows together

_"I don't know" _sighed Hiccup tearing up_,"So we need to make arrangements for the baby" _Hiccup said seriously.

"Well I guess we'll have to think about that" Jack said running a hand through his hair.

"Come over to my apartment its on Begoni 48 st. Apt.4 floor.3"Hiccup stated hanging up.

Jack stuffed his phone into his pocket heading for the door.

"Where ye goin'"Asked Merida suspiciously ,"I'm going to Hiccup's house"Jack said walking out of the door.

* * *

Hiccup nervously fiddled with his fingers waiting for the doorbell to ring.

Finally the doorbell rang bouncing off the walls creating an echo,Hiccup nervously gulped tremblingly opening the door.

Jack stood there smiling awkwardly "Can I come in"Jack asked,Hiccup quickly ushered him in.

They both sat in the living room,the room's tension was thick. "So what should we do"asked Jack breaking the awkward silence.

"Well I was thinking we could take weeks taking care of me"Hiccup asked nervously.

Jack unexpectedly felt a pang in his heart,he shrugged it off "How about the pregnancy can I help you with that"Jack asked surprisingly hopeful.

"Ya of course you can"Hiccup said sheepishly rubbing the nape of his neck.

"So are you in a relationship"Hiccup asked curiously,"Nope,you?"Jack asked. "Me neither"Hiccup sighed.

"Well if you want you can have a relationship,just take care of the baby on your days"Hiccup said cautiously.

"Okay so I was wondering can we have kind of a fake relationship"Jack asked sheepishly.

"Because of my parents"He added on,Hiccup nodded "Same for mine"He agreed.

"Can you come with me to my appointments"Hiccup asked rubbing his hands together,shivering from the cold.

"Sure"Jack jumped at the chance,he had the weird urge to wrap his arms around the adorable cold petite boy.

"So did we go everything"Hiccup asked stretching his arms,"Ya I think so"Jack said standing up heading for the door.

"Wait my father lives in Berk,so we kind of have to go there"Hiccup said uncertainly.

Jack just nodded before stepping outside "Bye Hiccup"Jack waved,Hiccup let a small smile take over his face.

It went better than he expected.

* * *

**Authors Note:So here's this chapter,sorry for not updating for so long I guess I was just kind of lazy. My newest pairing is Tuffcup,but I don't know**

**if I wanna make a fic about it or all for now bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is this"questioned Hiccup pointing at his protruded chest and hips.

"Your body's preparing for the baby"Dr Fern responded,"Your breasts are more perky so you can breast feed,and your hips for child birth"She continued.

Hiccup frowned but left it at that,"Is the baby okay"Hiccup asked trying to make conversation as Dr Fern was running tests.

"Yes Hiccup your pregnancy is going good so far"Dr Fern mumbled.

"Can I go home"Asked Hiccup,"Yes,but just remember to be careful"Answered Dr Fern.

* * *

"Dad when I come home I'm going to have a surprise"Hiccup said over the phone afraid how his father would react given his protective nature.

_"Okay bye Hic" _Stoick responded bellowing with laughter,"Bye"Hiccup responded in a small voice.

A knock sounded at the door alerting Hiccup to answer the door,Hiccup opened the door slowly.

Jack raised his head "Oh hey Hic"Greeted Jack giving him a toothy grin accompanied by flowers.

"Oh thank you,but why give me flowers? Not that the flowers aren't nice"Hiccup rambled on. "Still a surprise as to why I gave you flowers,but it just felt right"Answered Jack.

"Oh and here's a vase I didn't want you to get one since your pregnant and all"It was now Jack's turn to ramble.

Hiccup blushed and side stepped so Jack could come inside,"So when was the last time you went to the doctor"Questioned Jack.

"I went today" Jack frowned "Why?"Jack asked.

"Well my hips and chest sorta became bigger than usual"Answered Hiccup a light blush dusting his cheeks.

And true to Hiccup's word Jack could see Hiccup's waist and breasts have become bigger due to the baggy shirt that went only 5 inches below his waist.

Hiccup tugged at the short fabric embarrassed by his shown skin.

It took all of Jack's power not to lunge at the vulnerable angel in front of him.

"So anything going on in your life"Asked Hiccup,but he soon realized his question fell on deaf ears as Jack's eyes were glued on to his exposed legs.

Jack as if reading Hiccup's mind snapped his eyes back to Hiccup's face,"Not really"He answered his usually pale cheeks tinted with purple.

"So if we're gonna have a fake relationship how should we act in public?"Asked Hiccup,"Well we could try at a real relationship"Answered Jack.

"Are you asking me out"Asked Hiccup,"Take it as you will"Stated Jack a playful smile adorning his features.

"Well if you were asking me out I'd probably accept"Hiccup said looking at the wall adorably,"So where should we go?"Smirked Jack.

"Well you'd have to officially ask me out"Hiccup said in a sing song voice mischievously.

Jack snickered "Okay will you Hiccup Haddock III accept my proposal to go on a date"Asked Jack feigning romance.

"Oka- hey how do you know my last name"asked Hiccup raising a single eyebrow,"I checked your hospital papers"Answered Jack simply.

"Okay and okay"Said Hiccup,"Okay err I think I'll just leave now"Jack said awkwardly rushing out of the house.

Hiccup huffed and looked at the space Jack occupied.

* * *

Hiccup looked up at the ceiling "So basically I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant with my boyfriend of one day?"Hiccup asked himself.

"My life is so screwed up right now"He groaned. A faint knock echoed on the walls,Hiccup got up curiously poking his head outside his bedroom door.

"Who is it"He hollered as he unnecessarily ran down the hall. When he got no response he gently stood on his toes as he looked through the peep hole.

He instantly knew who it was when he saw a flash of golden blonde,he opened the door grinning ear to ear "Rapunzel I haven't seen you in months".

He hugged the girl gently "Hello Hiccup I just wanted to pay a vis-"Rapunzel was cut off as she felt a faint pressure against her abodemen.

"Oh I see you've put on a couple pounds"She chuckled trying but failing to conceal the awkwardness in her voice.

"Rapunzel its not a couple pounds..."Hiccup trailed off leaving Rapunzel to put two and two together.

"Hiccup are you pregnant"Asked Rapunzel her already wide eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

He nodded his mouth in a thin line, tears threatening to fall from his eyes,"W-Who's the father"She asked cautiously resting a hand on his shoulder worriedly.

"Me and his father had a one night stand,I told him about the pregnancy and we just got together"Hiccup explained sucking in a deep gulp of air after he was finished.

"What's the father's name"Asked Rapunzel, eying him curiously,"Jackson Overland,but his friends just call him Jack Frost"Hiccup replied offhandedly.

A gasp of surprise and shock came from Rapunzel "Hic do you know who he is"She asked shaking his shoulders,"No why?"Hiccup frowned.

"He's the heir to the multi-billion company North"She said,if Hiccup was surprised he didn't show it "So?"He asked although the confusion laced in his voice betrayed him.

"That makes your son his heir"She explained for him,"Most likely not if he's a billionare"Hiccup sighed.

"What do you mean"Frowned Rapunzel confusion dripping from her voice,"That's not how the world works Punzie"He gave her a small sad smile.

Rapunzel raised a brow urging him to continue,Hiccup sighed "He'll probably get married to some rich lady and then their first born will be the heir,not that I care"He shrugged.

"But aren't you guys together"Asked Rapunzel this time knitting both her brows this time in confusion.

"We are,but regardless if I want to stay with him or not,that's just not how the world works"He said sadly moving towards the window that illuminated sunlight.

Hiccup truly looked beautiful standing in the sunlight,his freckles standing out of his olive skin and his mess of chestnut,dark auburn,and caramel highlights.

"Rapunzel there's nothing I can do except try to be the best parent possible for my child"He stated his warm green eyes glistening with unshed tears.

* * *

**Authors Note:Well I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a really,really,really long time just school and my birthday and shizz like that.**

**But now that i have everything sorted out I'll try to update and add new stories as much as possible K?**


End file.
